Full Moon Fire
by Lady Mimi Alice de Yorke
Summary: Finding your mate is an important time in a wolfs life. When it happens during a celebratory Full Moon Fire, it makes for a very magical moment in your life, something Hermione is about to discover.


_Just a little one shot inspired by one of my favourite fanfiction stories_ The Girl Amongst The Wolves by venusmercuryunev. _I hope you enjoy it._

 **Full Moon Fire.**

By Lady Mimi Alice de Yorke

Hermione could remember the first time she attended the Full Moon Fire. She was eleven years old and had been a member of the pack for three weeks; it was the moon of her first transformation. An important moment in her new life.

She sat at on the steps of her home and watched as members of the pack gathered logs from the surrounding wood and built a bonfire in the middle of the log circle, the pile getting larger and larger throughout the day until it was finally complete. She could see some of the elder women of the pack preparing costumes for the dancers and musicians that would entertain them during the night, all the while the tantalising scent of everyone's favourite foods being prepared floated through the air. All the hussle and bussle happening around her, excited Hermione in a way she'd never felt before.

As the sun finally set the fire was lit and music began to play softly, beckoning the members of the pack to the circle so the celebrations could finally begin. Hermione sat on the ground next to Dana and her family, while the packs Alpha Fenrir sat behind her, next to his beta, Dana's father. The dancers moved in synchronicity with one another, stepping and swaying to the soft, hypnotic notes of the flutes and guitars as the remaining members enjoyed the display, talking softly amongst themselves as they feasted on the food laid out around them.

It was while the dancers danced their final number that Fenrir leaned down and asked, "How do you like it here, then Hermione?", his hands resting on her shoulders, stopping her from swaying to the music.

Hermione looked up, her smile telling him more than words could. She clearly loved the dancing, the music, everything about the Full Moon Fire. "It's amazing! I love it here," she told him before once again turning back to dancers, moving to the music again, her eyes closing as she swayed back and forth, clearly enjoying herself, finally feeling happy and at home for the first time since joining the pack.

* * *

It was always a delicate time when newly mated mates re-joined the pack, their senses still heightened as they strove to protect one another from whatever, and whoever, they thought to be a threat. But the same could be said for wolves that were just discovering who their mate is, yet during the Full Moon Fire, when their wolves were closer to the surface than any other time, somehow, everyone relaxed. Maybe it was the knowledge that they would transform the next night, maybe it was safety in numbers, but whatever it was, it allowed the entire pack the chance to enjoy and take part in the festivities.

Hermione sighed as she helped lay out the food for that night, silently wishing she could still join in the dancing, as she had done for the last six years, but for some reason Fenrir had pulled her from the group and informed her she would no longer be dancing during the Fire's. He offered her no explanation as to why and as her Alpha she couldn't question or oppose him. At least she could still dance in her seat.

"Why did you stop me dancing this year?" Hermione asked as Fenrir sat down next to her on the log. "You know how much I love dancing."

"Because," was his response. Hearing her scoff he looked over to her to see her glaring at him, obviously unhappy with his response. "Your mate would be unhappy to have you dance from now on," he told her hoping it would placate her somewhat.

"You know who my mate is?" Hermione asked him curious, turning slightly to face him. "Who is it?" she asked impatiently.

"You'll find out soon enough Hermione, just be patient," he told her avoiding her eyes.

Knowing she wouldn't get any more out of Fenrir, Hermione turned back to fire just as the dancers entered, their movements which were so familiar to her, relaxing her every muscle as she listened to the music and everyone's conversation merge seamlessly together. "She looks so happy," Hermione remarked suddenly, motioning with her head towards Dana as she danced around the fire, her dress flowing around her as she moved gracefully. "Content even. It must be nice," she said, referring to her best friends recent mating with another wolf, Quinn. "Do you ever wish you had a mate?" she asked him, her brow wrinkled in curiosity.

"I've known who she is for some time," Fenrir admitted quietly after a moments' silence. "Just need to wait for the right moment to tell her is all."

"When do think you'll tell her?" Hermione asked, a note of jealously in her voice, something which surprised her and amused Fenrir.

"When I think she'd be happy to hear it," Fenrir told her with a small smile, all the while wondering if the note of jealously he detected in her voice was a good or bad thing.

"Well don't wait too long. If it were me, I'd hate to be kept in the dark for any longer than necessary," she told him before turning her attention back to celebrations, all the while trying to figure out who Fenrir's mate was.

"Do you have any idea who it might be?" Dana asked as she and Hermione collected fruit the next day in camps gardens. "Did you ask him what she's like?"

"No I didn't think to ask if I'm honest. I was too jealous, still don't know why," Hermione told her friend. "He told me my mate would be revealed soon, that I just had to be patient. How did you know that Quinn was your mate?" she asked.

"I don't know really, I don't think there was ever just one thing. He just paid me attention, I never really thought anything more of it really. And then one day I caught his scent. It was only a small sniff, just after he'd come back from the river. But it was like my head just exploded with colour, everything seemed brighter, in more focus. And I felt calmer whenever I was near him, happier. Everything just seemed… right. Whole," Dana told her friend, her eyes becoming somewhat dreamy as she thought about Quinn.

"It must be nice," Hermione said with a small smile. "Come on, it's nearly sunset, let's get the rest of the food and head back. I want to shower before we transform, I'm absolutely filthy," she said moving down the garden, her mind racing as she tried to think of who could possibly cause such feelings in her.

When the two girls arrived back at camp the dropped their baskets off and headed in separate directions, Dana over to her new mate, while Hermione headed over to river, determined to relax before the moon rose. Just as she reached he river however, a scent caught her attention, distracting her, making her stop in her tracks as she tried to place the smell. It was fresh, like freshly cut grass and rain. Following her nose she moved further down the river towards the old willow that stood by the banks. Peaking around she found the source of the amazing scent.

It was Fenrir.

Hermione waited, hidden by the tree for Fenrir to leave, while she tried to figure out if what she felt was in any way similar to what Dana had described earlier in the day. But if she were honest with herself, she would say that the world didn't seem any brighter, any sharper. It was still all the same to her. While her mind was lost in thought, her feet automatically took her in the same direction as Fenrir, and before she knew it, she was stood outside the door to his hunt, looking up at it in confusion, wondering what she was meant to do. Before she could even begin to figure it out though, Fenrir opened the door and stepped out.

"Hermione? What is it, what's wrong?" he asked her stepping down so they were on the same level. "Hermione? What are you doing here?" he asked again, wondering why she was coming to him all of a sudden.

"Just checking something," Hermione said, looking up into his eyes.

"What?" he asked her concerned. Hermione had never acted in such a way with him before, the fact she was now, worried him slightly.

"Freshly cut grass and rain," she whispered as she reached up, her hands on either side of Fenrir's face, pulling him down and kissing him. And fireworks went off behind her eyes and in her mind as Fenrir's strong arms snaked around her waist, pulling her against him tighter as he traced his tough along the seam of her lips, asking for entrance which she gave with a gasp of pleasure as his rough hands moved under her top to rest on the small of her back, while he took control and deepened the kiss.

When they finally broke apart and Hermione opened her eyes, she understood exactly what Dana was talking about. Everything seemed brighter, in sharper focus. She could see every strand of hair on Fenrir's head; see the amber flecks in his green eyes. She could feel his very breath on her face. And she was certainly aware of his hand on her bare skin. She felt whole, complete. She felt content.

"I guess I ran out of patience …" she said with a happy smile, leaning back up to kiss Fenrir again, whispering one word before their lips met again. "Mate."

* * *

The fire was crackling as the dancers moved, the flickering flames casting hypnotic, mysterious shadows on their skin and costumes, drawing everyone's attention to their slow but sure movements, enthralling everyone. Moving between their feet, young children played and raced one another, always careful never to be stepped on, grabbing dancers hands as they joined in the celebrations.

Hermione sat next to Dana, the two friends swaying back and forth to the tune of the music, Dana's little girl stood between her mother's legs, bouncing up and down, as she watched her older sister run around the fire, Quinn keen eyes following his daughters movements, ready to jump up and pull her from the fire the moment she came too close, something which seemed to amuse Dana no end.

"Do you miss it still?" a rough voice whispered in Hermione's ear, causing shiver's to run down her spin, her eyes closing in a pleasure that she would never tire of feeling.

"No, not anymore," she told him with a bright smile, turning to face him as he sat next to her, reaching across and brushing her hand against his cheek as they leaned in and kissed. It was the sound of childish giggling and small hands that broke them apart, the two mates looking down and smiling at the little boy who now stood in front of them, a happy smile on his face knowing he had captured his parent's attention, collapsing on the ground between his father's legs once he was satisfied his parents focus was on him. "I've got much better things to love now. My mate."

* * *

 _Just a little one-shot on a pair that I've always been intrigued about. I hope you enjoyed it._


End file.
